


Going Rogue

by bar_allen



Series: Hal Jordan on the CW! [4]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Going Rogue, I don't know how to tag this, hal is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: The Flash goes up against Captain Cold. Green Lantern doesn't really do much. He's just there for moral support.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was too rushed but I wanted to update the series so I could write more! Also, it's exactly 600 words. I find that very satisfying.

Hal wasn’t impressed.

Every time Barry went up against someone, he was almost killed. Whether it was a tornado, a multiplying man or some dude turning into poisonous gas. Hal had almost stepped in with that last one because Barry breathed that man in – which was totally not weird – and was almost suffocated to death.

He had promised Barry that he would leave him alone, let him figure out how to do the whole hero thing, give him time. And in return Barry had promised to call whenever things had gotten too rough.

Which was why Hal was currently standing in the hallway at STAR labs while Barry ranted about his team. There was a criminal with a cold gun; which Cisco made, and that gun could slow Barry down. It did slow him down that he wasn’t able to save someone’s life.

“I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me,” Barry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re right to be mad at him for not telling you. I absolutely back you up on that because you could have died today,” Hal spoke, careful not to mention the security guard who was killed, “but that doesn’t mean that he’s not trustworthy. Barry, those people in there are your team. I understand that you’re hurt right now, but a mistake Cisco made shouldn’t stop you from seeing that.”

“I know, Hal, it’s just…” Barry trailed. He didn’t want to be mad at Cisco. He was hurt that the man didn’t trust him and built a weapon that could kill him, but he could still see from Cisco’s point of view. It still didn’t make him feel better.

Felicity Smoak also tried to talk to Barry about it. Apparently, the blonde worked for the Arrow. Hal had heard of him but never met him. He wondered who he was under the hood. He was certain Barry knew who the Arrow was, but he didn’t ask his friend. He knew it wasn’t Barry’s secret to tell.

Speaking of whom, the speedster had run to the train station, where Snart was supposedly taking a train to escape the city, but not before turning off his communications saying that he didn’t feel like talking.

Hal had a bad feeling about that which was why he followed Barry to the station and waited to see if he needed his help. Once Snart derailed the train and stepped off of it, Hal knew that this was a setup. He watched Barry flash in and out of the train, saving everyone.

Then Snart shot Barry with his cold gun, pinning him to the ground. Hal was about to step in, punch the smug look of Snart’s face with one massive green fist, but Cisco beat him to the scene.

When Hal saw Barry’s friend come to the rescue, he thought it would be for the best if he didn’t intervene. Cisco screwed up and hurt Barry by not telling him about the cold gun, and him saving the speedster could be just what they needed to fix their friendship.

Hal waited till Snart left, then rushed to Barry’s side, breaking the ice surrounding his body and scanning him for any internal damage with his ring. Barry gave him a look that said ‘really? Now you decide to help?’ and Hal just smiled at him innocently.

“That was indeed very educational,” Hal said once they walked into Barry’s apartment.

“What do you mean?”

“I watched you in action. I now know what you need to improve on and I have so many ideas for that.”

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments are welcome! Next part takes place during: The Flash Is Born.


End file.
